Milagro de Navidad
by NellieLovet
Summary: Desafortunadamente, COMPLETO. Bueno, un fic que saqué en un delirio cuando estaba enferma xDDD No siempre las mujeres son las asoladas por las desgracias. A veces también les pasa a los hombres.
1. Capitulo 1

Estando aburrida en la cama, enferma, me entraron los delirios del aburrimiento, y saqué como 5 fics xDDD. Bueno, este es el que más me gustó como para publicar. Espero que os guste, y que no me mateis ;) xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Buenno, aqui lo dejo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Era un frío día de invierno y la noche ya empezaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad de Londres. Aunque a nosotros nos interesa más una parte de ella, una parte alargada, algo oscura y poco transitada. Y para ser exactos, Fleet Street en particular. Todos dormían. Todos, excepto la extraña pareja de la esquina de la calle, que se hallaba inquieta cada uno en una habitación diferente. Nadie sabía porque el olor de la chimenea de la tienda era tan horripilante y mucho menos la relación de los ocupantes. Pero todo el mundo había notado que la mujer estaba enamorada del barbero, tan solo por las frecuentes miradas al piso de arriba y como se le iluminaban los ojos al verlo. En cambio, ninguna persona o animal se atrevería a afirmar lo mismo de él. Siempre distante y ajeno, aunque, según decían, afeitaba de maravilla. Todos se preguntaban como aquella hermosa de mujer podía profesar tanto amor por aquel… ser.

Definitivamente, nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, ni animal ni objeto desearía o buscaría encontrarse con él en una noche oscura lejos de casa.

La dueña estaba sentada en una mesa, dentro, tomando un té, pero sin ganas. Mirando la desierta calle que se oscurecía más y más, preguntándose si alguna vez la querría cierto hombre, si tal vez alguna vez pensaría en ella de la forma en la que ella pensaba en él.

El candelero ya encendía las farolas de la calle, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Con un suspiro, se levanto y se fue a preparar para irse a dormir. Toby, el pobre, ya lo hacía. Habían tenido un día muy duro. Aunque, claro, los Sábados siempre eran duros.

Después de ponerse la correspondiente ropa, se metió entre las sabanas, imaginándose el futuro que le gustaría con el barbero y el niño a los que adoraba, lejos de cadáveres y venganzas.

Momentos después, Sweeney Todd llegaba arrastrándose a su barbería, situada encima de la "maravillosa" tienda de la Sra. Lovett. La nieve –que había caído y cuajado el día anterior- estaba totalmente helada, y le había calado prácticamente entero. Se había caído en múltiples ocasiones, cayendo en la nieve de rodillas. Subió a duras penas las escaleras, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Se habían cebado con él. Sí señor. Se habían cebado con él hasta hartarse y después le habían dejado tirado en una esquina, sangrando. Y todo por haber sido tan estúpido como para salir una fría tarde de invierno –en Londres-desarmado, sin sus queridas amigas. Lo habían pillado desprevenido, y no había podido defenderse contra cuatro. Luego descubrió que estaban borrachos y que eran hombres del Alguacil, aunque no actuaban bajo órdenes de él en ese momento. Pero se vengaría. ¡Claro que se vengaría! Acababan de adquirir el 3º puesto en la lista de venganzas.

Por ahora, lo mejor sería intentar curarse, y procurar que la Sra. Lovett no le viese en ese estado. Sería como mostrar debilidad, y él NO era débil. Sería preocuparla sin sentido, pues él mismo podía curarse.

Llevaba varias horas intentando dormir, pero le era imposible. Le faltaba algo. Pensó._ Llevo el camisón, estoy en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama, mi cama, estoy tapada con las sabanas… Exactamente igual que ayer, salvo porque… no estoy dormida. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé lo que falla!_ El Sr. Todd era lo que fallaba. Aún no había empezado su paseo al lado de la ventana, como de costumbre. Por la noche no dormía y se la pasaba paseando, y, por el día, se sentaba a pensar y a mirarse en la navaja –aparte de sus "trabajos", claro está-. Eso era lo que hacía todo el día, pensar.

Se levantó y se puso una bata de color negro, su preferida, y se encaminó con intenciones de saber que le pasaba. Si hiciese falta, ella misma le haría caminar para poder dormir.

Subió las escaleras corriendo del frío que hacía, abrazándose a si misma para mantener el calor, aunque en vano.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando que la campana no hiciese mucho ruido.

_Igual ha conseguido finalmente dormir_. En ese caso, no se lo perdonaría.

Pero no estaba en la ventana. Ni delante del tocador. Ni en la silla. Ni en la cama. Por no estar, no estaba ni sentado en el baúl.

El baúl…

Vio una cosa negra al otro lado del baúl, algo que sobresalía. Había algo o alguien detrás. Y eso, lo que fuese, ya sabía que ella estaba allí.

_Genial –_pensó Sweeney-_ A nadie más que a la Sra. Lovett se le ocurre venir a hacerme una visita una noche de invierno, justo cuando yo estoy deseando que no lo haga._

_Genial –_pensó la Sra. Lovett-_ A nadie más que a mí se le ocurre subir a la barbería una noche como esta. Ahora ya sabe que estoy aquí, sea lo que sea._

Lentamente, se acercó a la caja de las navajas. Al menos, tener algo con lo que defenderse.

Cogió una con sumo cuidado, cuando distinguió un mechón color blanco puro.

-¡Sr. Todd! –exclamó mientras la dejaba en su sitio y se acercaba.

Estaba sentado contra la pared, con las piernas abrazadas sin fuerza y la cabeza entre las rodillas, fuera de la vista. Aun así, ella supo que algo le había sucedido. Se arrodillo delante de él, sentándose de paso en sus talones.

-Sr. Todd ¿Qué ha…? –el aludido negó con la cabeza, aun entre las piernas-. Sr. Todd, míreme –le pidió. Él no se movió-. Sr. Todd, por favor, míreme –sin respuesta-. ¡Sr. Todd! ¡MÍ-RE-ME! –nada- Sweeney, mírame –le volvió a exigir, a ver si escuchando su nombre reaccionaba. La misma respuesta-. ¿Me va a obligar a utilizar su otro nombre? –le preguntó. No quería hacerlo, pero si no quedaba más remedio…-. Está bien –puso las manos a ambos lados de los pies de él y acercó su boca al oído de él-. Sr. Benjamin Barker –susurró-. ¿Me haría usted el favor de mirarme?

Al instante, el Sr. Todd levantó la cabeza, causándole dolor. Ella recibió una mirada de profundo odio. Sonrió satisfecha. Se le cambió la cara cuando descubrió los morados –más aún- ojos de él, y los cortes en las mejillas. De la nariz salía un chorro de sangre y caía lentamente por su barbilla, perdiéndose en la camisa, que la tenía desgarrada. Alcanzó a ver hematomas en su pecho, además de mucha sangre y heridas. Pero no eran síntoma de una pelea… Más bien de…

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Sr. Todd! –se levantó de un brinco, con la mano en la boca y se alejó de él, horrorizada. Él la miraba con desdén por haberle descubierto en aquel estado.

Corrió a la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Todd no se esperaba esa reacción, más bien esperaba una avalancha de preguntas o algún amago de abrazo, por supuesto, frustrado porque él no la dejaría. ¿Pero huir corriendo? Tal vez la había asustado. ¿Y si había ido a por la policía? No… Ella no sería capaz.

Había bajado corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Había cogido unas toallas y un cubo de agua y volvía en dirección a la barbería cuando se acordó de algo.

-Toby –le despertó suavemente – Despierta, hijo.

-Uh… eh… ¿Qué pasa? –dijo adormilado-.

-Escucha, no puedes subir a la barbería hasta que yo te diga. Bajo ningún concepto ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto pero… -bostezó-. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, querido. Sigue durmiendo –le dio un dulce beso en la frente, y recuperando su expresión de extrema preocupación subió las escaleras -. Sr. Todd, ya estoy aquí –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Él no se esperaba que ella volviese, y menos con un cubo y toallas.

Vio como se agachaba lentamente al lado suyo y dejaba las cosas en el suelo.

-Tengo que curarle –dijo.

Él le miro como si se estuviera negando en rotundo.

-Tengo que hacerlo. O llamaré al médico –sabía que él no querría que nadie más lo viese así-.

La miró como diciendo "No serias capaz"

-Lo haré, si no me deja.

Finalmente, se rindió. Movió un poco los brazos e intento estirar las piernas. Ella le ayudó a tumbarse cerca de la silla de barbero. Con mucho cuidado, cogió una toalla y la mojó en el agua. No estaba muy fría, más bien, templada. Con suaves movimientos fue limpiándole la sangre de la cara. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando notaba escozor, pero no se quejaba.

* * *

**Todd**

* * *

Tenía cerrados los ojos. Ella le curaba con mucho esmero, ni le hacía daño. Con mucha suavidad y cariño le limpiaba la cara, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida.

Hasta su nariz llegó el olor de un perfume barato. Supuso que ella no tendría dinero suficiente como para comprarse uno bueno de verdad. Eso le enfado un poco. Ella debería llevar un buen perfume, y no aquél. Se prometió, que por Navidades le regalaría uno mejor.

Notó también la cercanía y nervios de ella. Como le tocó un poco los cortes para comprobar lo profundos que eran. Afortunadamente, debió decidir que no merecían mayor atención.

Después, sintió como se alejaba y metía el paño en el agua. Supuso que el agua estaría llena de sangre. Su sangre.

Una mano temblorosa agarró el primer botón de su camisa. Oh no. Eso sí que No. Lo había curado un poco, bien, pero de ahí a verle más vulnerable aún, NO.

Le cogió la muñeca con la poca fuerza que tenía y la miró severamente como diciendo que ni se atreviese (a partir de ahora lo que digan las miradas lo pondré entre ".")

* * *

**Lovett**

* * *

Observó como cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse. Tuvo mucho cuidado limpiándole la cara, aunque su cara se contrajo alguna vez en una mueca de dolor. Se preguntó cómo se habría hecho todo aquello. Bueno, saber, lo sabía, pero no el… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?

Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había estado tan cerca de él de manera tan… intima. Suponía que debía estar pasándolo realmente mal. El Sr. Todd era una persona, según ella suponía, orgullosa, y por eso no soportaba que nadie le viese tan vulnerable.

Se acercó un poco más, para observa de cerca las heridas. No eran muy profundas, no necesitarían puntos, aunque posiblemente de alguna quedase cicatriz. Se apartó y hundió en el agua el paño lleno de sangre.

La sangre se fundió con el agua, pero no se quitó del paño. Lo había teñido entero. Tendría que bajar a por otro.

Vale, una vez terminada la cara, tendría que pasar al torso. Que vergüenza, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Iba a verle desnudo. Bueno, SEMI-desnudo. Le iba a quitar la camisa. Uyyyyyy que nervios. No es que tuviese algo de especial. No sería la primera vez que veía a un hombre así ¿no? Pero era él. Y él era Sweeney Todd, protagonista de todas sus fantasías y todos sus sueños.

Tímidamente –y con un rubor en las mejillas- deslizó su mano hacía el cuello de la camisa, dispuesta a descubrir lo que había debajo de ella.

Empezó a desabrochar el primer botón cuando una mano aprisionó su muñeca.

"No te atrevas" decía con la mirada.

-Tengo que hacerlo. O… ¿llamo al doctor? –amenazó-

"Eres mala" le dedicó pensando.

-Déjeme –suplicó

Alzó la mirada al cielo con resignamiento y asintió levemente. Pero ella no siguió con su labor de desabrocharle la camisa y se levantó.

"¿Pero que hace?" se estaban mirando mientras ella avanzaba lentamente al tocador.

-No me mire así, no voy a poder quitarle la camisa sin ayuda –desvió la mirada a la caja abierta mientras con una mano acariciaba los mangos de las navajas.

Ahora estaba asustado. No, MUY asustado. Observó como lentamente cogía una y la abría. Se vio a si mismo, -obviamente, un reflejo de si mismo- observándose en la reluciente navaja, recelosa, como si aquello le entregase el poder absoluto.

Se deslizo a su lado y de nuevo se puso de rodillas a su lado. Él seguía… 'algo' asustado, y la miraba así.

Aún con la navaja abierta, acercó la hoja –fría- de la navaja a su cuello, y él la miró con horror.

-Oh, Sr. Todd, esté tranquilo. Si lo quisiera muerto, no habría esperado tanto –y con un movimiento de muñeca, empezó a rasgar desde el cuello a la manga la camisa. Después, volvió a adoptar esa tranquilidad pasmosa con la navaja, y la subió al otro lado. Él cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse, pero le era imposible. Sentir que su propia navaja, su amiga, estaba tan cerca de su cuello, que ella podía librarse de él en un suspiro si le daba la gana. Pero volvió a rasgar la camisa, sin apenas rozarle y sin causarle ninguna herida. Después de unos minutos, la parte delantera de la camisa estaba olvidada encima de la silla-. Esto ya está… -dijo mientras admiraba los marcados pectorales de él-. Es una pena la camisa, pero esas heridas hay que curarlas… -intentaba concentrarse en algo que no fuese él y su pecho-.

Lentamente, comenzó el ritual de antes. Limpió con cuidado las heridas y la sangre.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no lo dejaban entre ver en sus acciones. Uno cerrando los ojos, intentando no dejarse llevar y poner de vez en cuando una cara de dolor.

Ella, procurando no hacerle daño por dejar volar su imaginación, y a la vez, controlándose para no abalanzarse sobre e intentar curar su espíritu –ahora más roto- abrazandole y entregándose al llanto en su hombro.

Entonces se acordó de que también tenía brazos. Observó con cuidado los brazos. Uno tenía una profunda herida, seguramente provocada con navaja marinera –era un suponer suyo-.

Se levantó y bajo a la tienda, a buscar vendas y todo lo necesario.

Sweeney se quedó en el sitio –obviamente, no se podía mover-, pensando. Lo había curado. Bueno, 'curado' era mucho decir, lo había 'tratado'. Sí, mucho más correcto. Y la verdad, es que ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Había decidido que el perfume que le regalaría seria más caro de lo que había pensado. En agradecimiento.

Cuando cogió el nuevo cubo lleno de agua, las manos le temblaban. ¿Era posible todo aquello? ¿Era posible, que después de intentarlo por todos los medios, su única esperanza de tocarle más 'iítimamente' fuera precisamente después de que él hubiese pasado aquella atrocidad?

_Lo es _–le aseguró una voz en su cabeza-.

-Lo es –repitió ella susurrando.

Se apoyó en el fregadero, buscando la fuerza necesaria para no cometer una locura. Respiro hondo. Una, dos, tres veces. Ya. Venga, había que seguir.

Cogió lo que necesitaba y volvió a subir, concentrándose en respirar. Lo siguiente a curarle los brazos y la espalda sería… buff… muy vergonzoso.

Entró. Él abrió un poco el ojo izquierdo, solo para verla entrar. _No, no la dejaré hacer eso_ –pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer después para que fuera una cura completa.

Ella se acercó y se volvió a arrodillar. Con cuidado, volvió a limpiar todas las heridas de los brazos –las demás hemorragias ya estaban cortadas- y le puso las vendas. Aquello debía dolerle, a juzgar por las muecas de su cara y los sonidos guturales que salían de su garganta de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminó, le ayudó a ponerse de espaldas. Sorprendentemente, la espalda estaba bien –dentro de lo que cabe-, tan solo algunos hematomas y rasguños, pero nada con peligro de infección.

Bueno, ahora solo quedaba… la parte de abajo…

Le puso de nuevo boca-arriba de nuevo. Respiro hondo. Le miró como buscando permiso en sus ojos, pero él los mantenía cerrados.

Con rapidez, desató el cinturón. El Sr. Todd abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la miró. Ella le miro con una mezcla de arrepentimiento, preocupación y algo que él no supo identificar.

"NO. NO, Sra. Lovett. NO" pensaba todo el rato

-Lo siento –dijo con los ojos cristalizados (imaginaos la cara de cuando le dice al final de la peli "Solo pensaba en usted")-. Tengo que hacerlo.

Él subió su mano y cogió la de ella.

"NO"

Y ella sabía porque. Sus sospechas quedaban confirmadas. Al Sr. Todd… lo habían violado…

-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo entre lagrimas –no pienso que quiera que llame al médico.

_Genial _–pensó Todd-_ lo que me faltaba. ¡Encima se pone a llorar! ¡Debería ser yo quien llorara!_

Le soltó la mano y se preparó para lo que venía.

* * *

Bueno, no me mateís!! Echadle la culpa y los navajazos a mi enfermedad, que se lo merece ¬¬ xDDD

Please, RR!!


	2. Capitulo 2

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Después de limpiar "esas zonas" cuidadosamente, y de que el Sr. Todd pasase la mayor vergüenza de su vida, ella le ayudo con el pijama y lo subió con cuidado a la cama.

_Tranquila, venga, ya está. Ya pasó _–intentaba calmarse a si misma-. _¿¡Pero como me voy a calmar!? ¡Que le he visto técnicamente completamente desnudo! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiese pensado algo así! ¿Cómo le voy a mirar ahora a la cara?_

_Se acabó. Por fin _–pensaba el Sr. Todd-. _Que extraño es todo esto. No sé como mirarla ahora a la cara. Ha visto algo que no debería haber visto. Bueno, en realidad, ha visto muchas cosas que no debería. Tal vez debería matarla… No. Ella me ha curado. ¿Qué forma de agradecérselo es esa? Está decidido. Le compraré el perfume más caro que encuentre _–sentenció.

Cada uno estaba pensando en sus cosas, y se habían quedado mirando sin querer.

El sol empezaba a salir, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Poco a poco, la luz reveló el gran desastre de la habitación.

Ella –que estaba de rodillas enfrente de la cama de él- miro a su alrededor.

Había sangre por todas partes. La navaja estaba tirada junto con la camisa destrozada sobre la silla. En el suelo se encontraban rastros de sangre, pisadas, gotas y las toallas y paños que se había visto obligada a utilizar. El cubo descansaba encima del baúl.

_Que desastre…_ -pensaron ambos-.

Lentamente se levantó y recogió las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de él desde la cama. Desapareció por la puerta.

_Simplemente, no entiendo a esta mujer_ –pensó él.

Bajo las escaleras a todo correr. Por si no lo recordabais, está solo con una bata encima del camisón y la nieve sigue por la calle. Entró en la calentita tienda y dejo las cosas en el fregadero.

-Buenos días mama… ¡¡Mama!! –gritó Toby cuando descubrió que ella estaba manchada con sangre, y a juzgar por su aspecto, era mucha-. ¿¡Que ha pasado!? ¿¡El Sr. Todd le hizo…?

-Shh –le puso la mano en la boca y echó rápidas ojeadas por las ventanas, para ver si alguien le había oído-. No me ha hecho nada. Esto es de… que se ha cortado la mano con el espejo roto.

_Sí, ¡eso es! _–pensó-.

-Ah…

-Exacto. Ahora ayúdame. Tira esto a la basura –le dio la camisa arrebujada y las toallas.

-Sí, señora –lo cogió y fue a tirarlo tal como le habían ordenado. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una mirada a la barbería.

_Como le pongas una mano encima _–le amenazó con el pensamiento- _te mataré. Te lo juro. _

_Soy un ser inútil _–pensaba el amenazado-_. No fui capaz de matarle cuando lo tuve entre las manos. Después me hicieron esto, y ahora la Sra. Lovett me cuida como si fuera un cachorro abandonado. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Qué Toby me mate?_

* * *

La Sra. Lovett tiró el agua por el desagüe. La verdad es que no quería dejar solo al Sr. Todd mucho tiempo, por si esos depravados volvían e intentaban algo contra él.

Entonces deseó tener una amiga. Alguien a quien contarle las cosas. Cosas como "¡Le he visto desnudo!" o cotilleos. Cosas que hacen las amigas. "¡Ayer me dio las gracias!" Cosillas así, de las que hacen todas. Pero ella no tenía, porque todas la habían abandonado cuando se había quedado sin dinero y sus tartas ya no eran tan buenas.

La verdad, es que se sentía muy sola. Toby ayudaba, pero su presencia no era suficiente. Ella necesitaba un compañero. Una amiga. Alguien con quien hablar de igual a igual. Lamentablemente, el Sr. Todd no era una opción. Era demasiado distante. Demasiado metido en su pasado y su venganza como para fijarse en ella. Demasiado… él.

Después cogió unas mantas y una almohada y subió a ver como seguía.

* * *

Estaba justo donde lo había dejado. Ahora miraba al techo, parecía muy concentrado. A pesar de eso, giró la cabeza para verla entrar.

"¿Qué quiere ahora?"

-Vengo a hacerle compañía –respondió a la silenciosa pregunta-.

Él asintió.

Ella dejo las mantas en el suelo y puso la almohada a la par de la de él. Después se sentó sobre las mantas.

-¿Por qué evita mirarme? –él volvió su cara y la miro a los ojos, para luego volver la cabeza a la pared. Pero ella había visto lo dañado que estaba emocionalmente-. ¿Es por lo de anoche? Sr. Todd, no tiene que avergonzarse. A cualquiera podría haberle pasado. Usted no será el primero ni el último al que le pasará. Esto lleva ocurriendo desde hace siglos. No se preocupe por eso. Ahora… ¿quiere contarme que pasó?

Él la miró, pero su expresión era de dolor. Dolor interno, fue lo que averiguó la Sra. Lovett. No quería hablar de ello. Después desvió la mirada junto con la cabeza hacía el tocador que estaba detrás de la silla. Hacía las fotos de su hija y su esposa.

Ella le siguió la mirada y en seguida adivinó lo que le pasaba. A él no le dolía el hecho en sí, si no que había demostrado no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse cargo de la situación y salir airoso. Miraba las fotos desde lejos como implorando el perdón.

A la Sra. Lovett se le encogió el corazón. Le había afectado más de lo que ella esperaba.

Se levantó y cogió el portarretratos para acercárselo.

Él la miró agradecido y lo tomó. Después se quedo mirando la imagen y acariciándola con los dedos.

Ella se tumbó con la cabeza en la almohada y observó los movimientos de él. Estudiándole. Aprendiéndose cada gesto de su cara o sus manos. Sin embargo, no podía verle la cara, que es lo que le hubiese gustado.

Pasaron varios minutos así. Ella llegó a pensar que él se había dormido.

De repente, vio como el brazo de él caía lentamente por el borde de la cama. Le cogió la mano con intención de ponérsela en su sitio, pero él no estaba dormido, y le cogió la mano y subió la suya propia, llevándose la de ella.

Era un gesto cariñoso. Como si le estuviera diciendo que agradecía que lo hubiese curado y que se quedara con él. Y ella lo sabía, aunque aquel gesto se lo confirmó. Puso un gran sonrisa y se giró para acomodar la mano. No la quitaría por nada del mundo.

_¡No me lavaré la mano en un mes! _–pensó-.

Siguió observándole desde su posición en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba acariciando su mano. Aquello hizo que su corazón saltase de alegría. Parecía que al final aceptaba su presencia.

Poco a poco, ella se fue durmiendo, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo sin apenas darse cuenta.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Toby entró corriendo en la barbería.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Sra. Lovett! –entró gritando.

Ella se incorporó de inmediato, asustada. Se había quedado dormida. El Sr. Todd la miraba enfadado y con mucho odio reprimido. Le apartó la mano de malas maneras y se dio la vuelta.

-¿¡No te dije que no subieras!? –grito ella.

-Pero… el juez… el alguacil… -dijo, al percatarse del craso error.

Entonces, Sweeney se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara a ella y después al chaval.

_Está asustado _–pensaron la Sra. Lovett y el muchacho. Pero cada uno de una forma diferente.

Toby estaba sorprendido por verle así, en aquella situación. ¡Él, que creía que el barbero era el ser más frío del mundo, tenía miedo! ¡Irónico!

En cambio, la Sra. Lovett sabía que no era por que fueran ellos, si no porque quería vengarse, pero no podía en ese estado. Y seguramente, ahora desconfiaría de todo el mundo.

_Menos de mí_ –recordó- _A mí me dejo curarle._

-Vamos a ver que quieren –resolvió, se dirigió a la puerta, empujando a Toby, que se había quedado en el sitio.

Bajaron ambos por las escaleras.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Pero me obligaron a subir! –se excusó-

-Está bien –asintió-.

Llegaron a la tienda. Ella se preguntaba que querrían. ¿Afeitarse? Habían escogido el mejor día. ¿Hablar? Bueno, eso lo podía hacer sin problemas.

-Lo siento, señores, pero la barbería y la tienda están cerradas hoy –dijo mientras cogía a Toby por un hombro. Si había alguien allí no se atreverían a hacerla nada.

-No venimos a por eso, Sra. Lovett –dijo Turpin-.

-Sí… habíamos pensado… que tal vez a usted le gustaría ser la cocinera en casa del juez.

-¿Qué? ¡Ja! Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es –aseguró el Juez-.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio –dijo fríamente, los hombres incluso se asustaron.

-Toby puede ir con usted.

-NO. PIENSO. IR. A. NINGUNA. PARTE –aseguró, mucho más alto-.

-Sí que irá –dijo el Alguacil.

La Sra. Lovett arrastró a Toby por el brazo y le indico que subiera con ella a toda prisa a la barbería.

El Sr. Todd se había cambiado de lugar. No sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba en la silla de barbero, mirándolos preocupado.

Sin perder un minuto más, ella cogió una navaja y le tendió otra a Toby, quien asintió captando la idea.

-No se preocupe –le dijo al Sr. Todd-. Puedo con ellos.

Minutos después, entraron el Alguacil y el Juez.

Ambos intentaron atraparla, pero fue inútil.

Toby les infligió cortes en los hombros. Lo suficiente profundos para que doliesen y sangrasen, pero no tanto como para heridas irreparables y ser condenado a la horca. Fue en defensa propia. Ella también les hizo cortes severos. Huyeron por patas.

Cuando todo terminó, se quedaron mirando. Sin saber que decir, Toby dejo la navaja en la caja y bajo las escaleras, con ganas de salir de allí como fuera.

Ella dejó la suya también, pero esta se dirigió al Sr. Todd y se arrodilló enfrente de él.

-Le dije que podría con ellos –una tímida y tenue sonrisa se formo en los labios de ambos.

Después desapareció, y se quedaron mirando embelesados. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco, mirándole a los ojos. Él, que aún no se movía bien, se acercó otro tanto. Y justo cuando estaban sus labios rozandose…

Ella se despertó de golpe. Estaba sudorosa y desorientada. Miró hacía los lados. Todavía tenía la mano agarrada a la de él. Pero Todd ahora la estaba mirando, entre preocupado y divertido. Se había percatado de que se había dormido y se había girado para observarla.

La había visto tensarse en sueños, hacer muecas, de repente, suavizarse… Todo un espectáculo.

_Un sueño, solo un sueño _–se repetía mentalmente la Sra. Lovett-.

-¿Quiere algo de comer? –se levantó y bajo a la tienda sin recibir respuesta alguna.


	3. Capitulo 3

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Bajó a la cocina. Estaba tremendamente avergonzada por el sueño. Aunque no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, y tampoco podía negar que muchas veces había llegado "bastante más lejos" después del beso.

Se levanto y saco una olla. Una sopa les sentaría bien. Se puso manos a la obra.

_Y ahora… ¿Qué voy a hacer respecto a Sweeney? _–arrugó la nariz. Era muy extraño pronunciar el nombre (o al menos pensarlo)- _Espero que no se suma en una depresión. Sería lo que le faltaba. Además, pronto será Navidad ¿no? Eso alegra a cualquiera. Ummm… ¿Qué le voy a regalar? ¿Y si le regalo una corbata? Jajaja, seguramente me ahorcaría con ella. No… umm… No creo que quiera nada de ropa, pero tampoco puedo regalarle un libro. Puede que un álbum de fotos de Lucy y Johanna… Ay, no. Se quemaron, es cierto. Pues… ¿Qué es lo que a él más le gusta? ¿La sangre? Pues la mía no le puedo regalar _(Que vaya a un banco de sangre xDDD)_, ¡Ya se! ¡Mierda, la sopa!_

Se había quedado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado completamente de la sopa. Afortunadamente, consiguió salvarla.

Apartó la sopa y la dejo en el mostrador, para que se enfriara. Se fue a su habitación. Decidió cambiarse de ropa antes de subir. Se cambió de ropa interior –obviamente- y escogió un vestido verde sin escote (N/A: Sacrilegioooo!! Mrs. Lovett sin escote!! El mundo se acaba!! Apocalipsis!!)

Volvió a la cocina y con un cazo empezó a echar la sopa en el plato. ¿Por qué se había puesto ese vestido? Ella normalmente llevaba escote. Y además… No le gustaba ir tan tapada. Igual… Igual era porque ahora sentía que no tenía porque "mostrarse" así. Siempre lo había hecho porque de alguna forma tenía que ganarse el dinero cuando no tenía carne para las empanadas. (Entendeis, ¿no?) Pero ahora tenía al Sr. Todd. Pensó que igual era porque podría ofenderle o algo. Pero, simplemente, estaba muchísimo más cómoda ahora.

Cogió una bandeja y puso los dos platos –el suyo y el de él- y se dirigió a la barbería.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con la cadera y entró. Él seguía con la foto en las manos, pero ahora la miraba a ella. Por un momento, ella no supo qué hacer. Sus ojos estaban vacíos completamente. Carecían de expresión alguna, como si se hubiesen llevado su alma, a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba dolor. Sus orbes negruzcas no daban pistas de lo que sentía.

-Traigo sopa… Pensé que le sentaría bien –ella sabía que él estaría delicado después de la experiencia, así que lo trataba con mucho cuidado. Como si se fuera a romper.

"No tengo ganas" y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, dando a entender que no comería.

-¡Venga, Sr. Todd! ¡Tiene que comer! –se quejó-.

Le dio la espalda. Él no quería comer, él NO se merecía comer.

-¡O al menos, hábleme! –pidió-.

Él se giró y la miró a la cara.

-¿No piensa volver a hablarme? –preguntó-.

Él no respondió. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pues me da igual. Usted va a comerse la sopa como que me llamo Eleanor Lovett –juró.

Él entrecerró los ojos, desafiándola. Ella, en respuesta, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se puso el plato de él en el regazo y cogió la cuchara. Se sentó en la cama, dejándole poco espacio para moverse. Lleno la cuchara.

-Diga Aaaa –le ordenó. Él cerró la boca fuertemente y negó con la cabeza.

"No lo conseguirá"

-¿No piensa abrir la boca? –él negó-. Está bien, no me deja más opción –con la mano que tenía libre le tapo la nariz-. ¿Y ahora qué? –él se negaba a abrir la boca-. No va a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo –puso una sonrisa-.

Él pensó que aguantaría bastante más, pero segundos después ya notaba la apremiante sensación de agobio, la necesidad de oxigeno. ¿Sería ella capaz de dejarle morir? ¿De hacerle aguantar la respiración hasta que no pudiese más? Cuando ya no podía más, abrió la boca. No sabía quién le había dicho que era imposible ahogarse a uno mismo si se tenía la oportunidad de respirar. Que solo pasabas el mal trago pero que acababas respirando.

Ella vio la oportunidad y le metió de lleno la cuchara en la boca. Él, resignado, acepto la comida. Pero no tragó. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Trague –ordenó ella-.

"No" –y negó con la cabeza-.

-Hágalo

"No"

-Está bien –y sonrió de esa manera que a él le daba miedo, porque sabía que se le había ocurrido algo. Acto seguido, notó como ella le apretó la nariz y con la otra apretó su mandíbula hasta cerrarla. Eso le costó lo suyo, pero al final lo consiguió. Él no tuvo más remedio que tragar.

-Así mejor –sonrió triunfante-. Tiene dos opciones, o seguimos así, o come usted mismo.

Él hizo amago de pensárselo, pero finalmente intentó incorporarse. Ella le ayudó como buenamente pudo, le puso la sopa en las piernas y le dio la cuchara.

Había decidido que era mejor hacerlo por si mismo, aunque hubiese sido divertido verla intentar todo aquello con cada cucharada.

Cogió la cuchara e intentó llevarse a la boca la sopa, pero no pudo.

Ella, que ya se estaba comiendo la suya –todavía sentada en la cama- comprendió que estaría aún exhausto y que las heridas le impedirían moverse con libertad.

-Déjeme –le quito la cuchara. Con mucha ternura, le ayudó a comer la sopa. Luego ella terminó la suya.


	4. Capitulo 4

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas, el episodio de la comida se repitió… alguna que otra vez. Ningún médico visitó a Sweeney y las tiendas se mantuvieron ambas cerradas. La Sra. Lovett no lo dejó entrever, pero estaba desesperada. El Sr. Todd no hablaba, ni una palabra. Ahora que ya podía andar y moverse totalmente bien, su silencio la ponía de los nervios. Toby de vez en cuando preguntaba, inocentemente, pero siempre daba en el clavo, y eso no ayudaba.

Estaba en su habitación, mirando en una pequeña caja de madera. Al fondo solo se veían un par de libras.

-Mierda… -suspiró-.

Volvió a hacer el recorrido de todos los días y llegó a la barbería. El Sr. Todd seguía sin salir de allí, aunque se movía perfectamente. Estaba apoyado en la ventana, observando la calle con una mirada de profundo desdén.

-¿Sr. Todd?...-llamó tímidamente-.

Acto seguido la cara de él se suavizó. Su… "extraña" relación había mejorado.

-Esto… tenemos un pequeño problema –le enseñó la caja-. Esto es todo lo que nos queda.

Miró dentro y negó con la cabeza. Obviamente, no habían pensado en el dinero. Tendrían que abrir las tiendas.

-Abra… -susurró por primera vez en dos semanas- …la tienda…

-¡Sr. Todd! –se olvidó por un instante y le miró con una gran cara de alivio-. ¡Ha hablado!

Él solo asintió. Lo había hecho porque no podía decirle con la mirada o con gestos eso. Si no, se hubiera callado. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Concéntrese… -volvió a susurrar- …en el problema.

-Sí –ahora tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie-. ¿Va usted a abrir?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No está preparado… ¿verdad? –él negó-. Está bien, Sr. Todd. Ya lo hará cuando esté bien, ¿sí? –le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de consolación y se fue por la puerta. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Toby estaba en la tienda, desayunando. Vio como la Sra. Lovett entraba muy contenta con una caja en las manos.

-¡Toby! ¡Abrimos de nuevo! –dijo con mucho entusiasmo-.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

-Toma –le dio unas libras-. Vete al mercado y encarga carne, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que abrir esta misma tarde.

-¡Sí, señora! –y salió corriendo-.

No tardó mucho en volver. Juntos, se pusieron a organizarlo todo. Afortunadamente, aún no había terminado con un cuerpo en el sótano, tenía suficiente para toda la tarde, la noche e incluso para regalar.

Llegaron las 12 del mediodía. Ya era la hora. Le subió la comida al Sr. Todd.

-Vamos a abrir, Sr. Todd –él asintió-. Le dejo aquí la comida ¿vale? –volvió a asentir-. Si necesita algo… ya sabe donde estoy –aunque dudaba que saliera ni aunque la tienda se estuviera quemando-.

Bajó, el ambiente de la barbería era deprimente y no le apetecía permanecer mucho allí.

Abrieron la tienda. La gente acudió como moscas a la miel por el rico olor, y pronto estaba a rebosar. No preguntaron porque había cerrado, lo cual era un alivio. La mayoría de la gente se quedaba dentro de la tienda, pero los más jóvenes comían fuera y de vez en cuando se tiraban bolas de nieve.

-Sra. Lovett, ¿sabe si el barbero está atendiendo a alguien? –preguntó alguien que no logró reconocer entre el gentío-.

-¡Está cerrado hoy! –respondió-.

Se les acabaron las empanadas antes de lo previsto, y la Sra. Lovett tuvo que hacer varios viajes al sótano. Como esperaba, no había cuerpo alguno. Hizo las empanadas y las dejó a cargo de Toby, mientras subía a ver que tal estaba el Sr. Todd.

Entró en la barbería, no estaba en la ventana. La bandeja estaba vacía, se había comido la comida. Sonrió para si misma, iban haciendo progresos. Estaría en el baño, y por eso no estaba allí. Cogió la bandeja y se fue a la puerta.

-Soy inútil… -susurró una ronca voz, lo que causó que se detuviera.

-¿Sr. Todd? –miró alrededor. Estaba en la cama, mirando a la pared-. ¿Por qué dice eso? –se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Tenía miedo de salir a la calle. Muchas personas. Demasiadas. ¿Y si estaban allí? ¿Y si volvían a hacerle daño? _ **Pero a ver, ¿eres una nenaza o un barbero asesino hecho y derecho? **_–le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Obviamente, un barbero asesino hecho y derecho _–contestó él. **_¡Pues demuéstralo!_**

-Soy un inútil –susurró de nuevo dándose la vuelta, cara a la pared.

-Oh, Sr. Todd… no diga eso. Usted sabe que eso no es verdad.

-Demuéstrelo –la desafió-.

-Pues… Usted hizo que mi negocio floreciese y mis empanadas se hiciesen famosas –con eso debería bastarle-.

-Fue suya la idea, no mía. No me adjudique el merito, Sra. Lovett –se le notaba deprimido.

-Pues… eh… usted armó y transformó la silla de Albert –lo dijo con un deje de orgullo-.

-Le pedí a un amigo del marinero una hoja con instrucciones para construir un reloj. Yo solo lo armé a una escala diferente.

-Pero lo hizo.

-Imitando. No fue por mi mismo. Eso no cuenta. Además, la silla no era mía.

-Sr. Todd… Usted no es inútil.

-Lo soy.

-No lo es.

-No lo niegue, lo soy.

-No sea testarudo, usted sabe…

-¡Sra. Lovett! –se escuchó la voz de Toby desde abajo- ¡Necesitamos más empanadas!

-¡Ya voy! –contestó-. Sr. Todd… Usted es muy útil. Sería mía la idea, pero usted me proporciona la carne. No se deprima… Lo que le pasa es que tiene agorafobia.

-¿Agorafobia? –se dio la vuelta y la miró con confusión-.

-Miedo a los espacios abiertos. Si además le añadimos el factor de lo que pasó hace unas semanas y la cantidad de gente que hay ahí abajo, es lo más normal del mundo. No se preocupe. Se puede superar.

-Solo quiero quedarme aquí –susurró y volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Lo sé… He de ir a atender la tienda. Volveré a la hora de la cena. ¿Estará bien? –él asintió-. Bien…


	5. Capitulo 5

* * *

** Capitulo 5**

* * *

Cuando subió esa noche, estaba dormido, no quiso molestarlo. Pasaron los días y estaban a las vísperas de Navidad. Más concretamente, a dos días. No sabía si su plan funcionaría, pero algo tenía que hacer al respecto. El Sr. Todd no había vuelto a hablar después de eso, al menos, no en una conversación. Tampoco había conseguido que saliese ni aunque fuera para asomar medio pelo, así que había trazado un plan. Su regalo le impulsaría, o eso esperaba, a volver al trabajo.

-Toby, me voy al mercado. Pórtate bien si quieres que Santa Claus te traiga regalos este año –le guiñó un ojo y recibió una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que Toby sabía que en realidad iba a por los regalos, y la Sra. Lovett sabía que Toby lo sabía, pero a ambos les hacía ilusión creer que algo o alguien les traería algo.

Por su parte, Toby también salió a comprar algo secretamente para ella con sus pocos ahorros. Se enfundó en su chamarra y salió a buscar algo. Aunque fuera un pastel. Encontró a una niña en un parque, haciendo algo entre sus manos y tiritando. El muchacho se conmovió –deje adquirido de la Sra. Lovett- y se acercó para ver a la muchacha, que parecía de su misma edad.

Tenía el pelo de color rojo oscuro (no como el de la Sra. Lovett, que es castaño rojizo), como el de los rubís en oscuro. La pobre no llevaba más que un jersecillo de punto fino y tiritaba, mientras con sus manos hacía una pulsera. A Toby se le ocurrió una idea.

-Señorita… ¿necesita ayuda? –preguntó educadamente-.

-N-no…

-¡Pero si estás helada! –se quitó la chaqueta-. Toma, póntela.

-P-pero… -tiritó-.

-Tengo… unos peniques… Quédatelos, si quieres.

-Gracias –susurró, agradecida-.

-Estaba pensando… ¿tienes otra pulsera como esa? Me gustaría regalarle una parecida a la señora que cuida de mí.

-S-sí. Tengo v-arias más –sacó una del bolsillo de su jersey. Era blanca, de abalorios blancos-. Te la regalo.

-Gracias –sonrió-. ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? ¡Hace mucho frío!

-Mi pa-padre… me ha echado de casa…

-¿Por qué tal cosa? ¿Y tu madre no dijo nada?

-Mi madre murió –susurró. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse-.

-Entiendo… Yo vivía en un orfanato hasta que un italiano… bueno, eso da igual. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de la Sra. Lovett? –pregunto algo preocupado-. Ella me "rescató" de un malvado barbero, seguro que no le importa que te quedes unos días.

-… Lo siento… yo…

* * *

La Sra. Lovett llegó a casa cargada de bolsas, quería que fuese un día muy especial y aún tenía que poner el árbol. Entró por la puerta y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Toby trotando a encontrarla. Habría salido. Llevo las bolsas a la sala y fue a buscar el árbol. Lo empezaría a poner para cuando él viniese. Le daría un sorpresón.

Se había hecho de noche cuando terminó con el árbol de Navidad. Le había quedado muy bien. Pero Toby aún no había vuelto, y hacía más de 4 horas que había salido. Además, hacía dos horas que una tormenta de nieve estaba encima de Londres.

-Sr. Todd –dijo al entrar en la barbería-. ¿Sabe a dónde ha ido Toby? Hace más de 4 horas que salió y aún no ha vuelto –él negó con la cabeza-. Estoy preocupada, Sr. Todd.

-No ha subido aquí. Usted se lo prohibió, ¿recuerda?

-Sí, Sr. Todd, pero tal vez… no sé, pensé…

-Entiendo.

-Tal vez si solo espero…

-Será lo mejor.

No se movió de la barbería, sustituyó al Sr. Todd en su puesto delante de la ventana y empezó al ritmo. Él se sentó en la cama y la miró divertido. Reproducía exactamente los mismos movimientos que él. Tap. Tap. Tap. Vuelta. Tap. Tap. Tap. Vuelta. Y así continuamente.

-¿Y si está en peligro? ¡Y si se ha congelado! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarle! –y antes de la pudiera parar, corría escaleras abajo.

Suspiró. Él no se atrevía a salir. Y menos con ese frío y esa tormenta. Se dio la vuelta a la ventana. La tormenta arreciaba. Los copos de nieve caían furiosamente sobre la calle, arremolinándose y amontonándose unos encima de otros. Solo la Sra. Lovett se veía por la calle, que iba sin chaqueta. El viento soplaba ruidosamente, haciendo que la tienda y los edificios cercanos crujieran sin control. Los cristales temblaban, un típico invierno en Londres. Se giró a la silla.

_¡La chaqueta!_ –pensó de repente. Se la había dejado, y podría congelarse o enfermar en la calle.

Sin pensar, se puso la suya y cogió la de ella, que reposaba encima de la silla de barbero. Se la había quitado y la había colocado allí. Después se habría olvidado completamente de ella y había salido corriendo. Salió a la calle y bajó las escaleras a todo correr, sin percatarse de que estaba _en la calle_.

Corrió en la dirección de ella, pero hacía ya varios minutos que la había perdido de vista. Siguió buscándola en medio de la noche y de la tormenta.

* * *

-¿Toby? –llamaba a gritos. El ruido amortiguaba su voz y tapaba sus oídos.

Se maldijo a si misma al notar el frío en la piel desnuda de sus brazos. Al principio, con la adrenalina a tope y la preocupación, tenía calor. Pero pronto, la desesperación se hizo paso, y el frío reemplazo el lugar del calor. Tiritaba y temblaba, pero tenía que encontrarle.

* * *

-Venga, no te duermas. Por favor. No te duermas –suplicaba Toby a su nueva amiga, mientras caminaban por una de las numerosas e intricadas calles del mercado-. Ya estamos cerca.

* * *

-¡Sra. Lovett! –llamó Sweeney. No la veía por ninguna parte, y los ojos se le cerraban al recibir el frio y los copos de nieve sobre ellos.

* * *

-Ya hemos llegado… Solo un poquito más –dijo Toby al vislumbrar su casa. Extrañamente, las luces estaban apagadas-. ¡No! –gritó cuando notó el peso muerto en su hombro-. ¡Venga, despierta! –la zarandeó-. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Un engranaje hizo clic en su cabeza. Como pudo, cogió las rodillas de su amiga sin-nombre y pasó el brazo bajo ellas. El otro lo paso bajo sus brazos. Listo. Corrió como pudo hacia la casa, esperando que no se hubiese muerto, que solo estuviese inconsciente.

* * *

Ya no podía más. Se sentía entumecida, sus labios estaban rasgados por el frío, que se sentía como mil cuchillas contra su piel. Estaba congelándose. No podía gritar. No podía hablar. No podía andar. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía mucho sueño. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, por Toby, por Sweeney Todd, por ella. Movió otra pierna hacia delante, pero esta no aguantó su peso y cedió.

Miró al cielo desde su posición en el cielo, rezando por que el Buen Dios al que nunca rezaba –porque no era creyente- permitiera vivir a Toby, sacrificándola a ella. Que la dejase vivir a ella, para cuidar de Toby.

Creyó que alucinaba cuando vio una figura abalanzarse sobre ella, gritando su nombre, pero para ella solo era una voz lejana. Sintió que algo la cubría. Algo caliente. Cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo, se desmayó.

* * *

La había estado buscando durante cerca de media hora. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a kilómetros de su casa. _Fuera._ Sintió un ataque de orgullo por si mismo y eso le animó a seguir adelante.

Escuchó unos débiles gritos y supo que era ella. Corrió en la dirección apropiada y la vio tambalearse y caer al suelo al girar él la esquina. Corrió cuanto pudo.

-¡Sra. Lovett! –gritó-. ¡Sra. Lovett! ¡No se muera! –le ordenó, esperando que aun surgiesen efecto sus ordenes sobre ella-. ¡No se lo permito! ¿¡Eleanor!? –exclamó al ver que tiritaba y empezaba a palidecer-. Santo Dios, por favor, no te mueras. Una vez me prometiste que no me dejarías – Echó la chaqueta encima de ella y la cogió en brazos, al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos-.


	6. Capitulo 6

* * *

**Capitulo 6  
**

* * *

_-¡Sra. Lovett! –gritó-. ¡Sra. Lovett! ¡No se muera! –le ordenó, esperando que aun surgiesen efecto sus ordenes sobre ella-. ¡No se lo permito! ¿¡Eleanor!? –exclamó al ver que tiritaba y empezaba a palidecer-. Santo Dios, por favor, no te mueras. Una vez me prometiste que no me dejarías – Echó la chaqueta encima de ella y la cogió en brazos, al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos-._

-Venga, Eleanor. Cumple tu promesa –decía mientras intentaba avanzar por la nieve-. ¡Me lo prometiste!

Ya llegaban a la esquina de Fleet Street, el frío atravesaba su cara como mil navajas recién afiladas. Las luces de la tienda estaban encendidas.

_Toby_

Corrió cuanto pudo con el cuerpo inerte aún sujeto por sus brazos. En cuanto llegó a la puerta y entró, se congeló –metafóricamente, por supuesto-. Delante suyo estaba Toby, arrodillado delante del cuerpo de una niña de unos 14 años, aparentemente en el mismo estado que la Sra. Lovett.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿¡Que ha pasado!? –exclamó al ver el estado de su madre adoptiva y el del propio barbero-.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Coge tu chaqueta –por si acaso. No fuese a tener que salir también a por él-, y vete a por un médico. Yo me ocupo de ellas –dijo a la vez que dejaba a la Sra. Lovett en el suelo al lado de la niña-. ¡Rápido! ¿¡A qué esperas!?

-L-lo siento, señor. Es que pensé que había muerto y la Sra. Lovett subía cada día en secreto a velarle –después de soltar la parida se largó corriendo-.

Se levantó rápidamente y puso dos cubos de agua a calentar. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Estaba la Sra. Lovett bien? ¿Se iba a morir? ¡No podía hacerlo!

-¡Mantas! ¡Necesitan mantas! –fue corriendo a la sala y revisó los armarios-. ¿¡Pero donde tiene esta mujer las mantas!? –siguió buscando, pero no encontró nada. Tal vez en su habitación… Pero no, él no podía simplemente entrar a su habitación y registrar su armario -. A tomar vientos –entró y abrió la cama, con gran fuerza tiró de la manta hasta que salió de la cama y la llevó a la cocina-. ¡Imbécil! –se insultó a si mismo-.

Cogió a la niña en brazos y la llevó a la sala, la tumbo en el sofá y echó por encima la manta. Después volvió a coger a la Sra. Lovett y la metió en su cama. Tapó bien a ambas y fue a por los cubos. Metió unos trapos de cocina y se los puso a ambas en la frente, con la esperanza de que las calentara.

-¡Sr. Todd! –gritó el muchacho-. ¡Ya está aquí el médico!

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –bramó-.

-No podía atenderme al momento. Lo siento, señor –agachó la cabeza-.

-¿Dónde está la emergencia? –preguntó el médico-.

-En realidad son dos. Pero creo que primero debería atender a la Sra. Lovett –aclaró-.

No es que tuviese preferencias, pero ella estaba en mayor peligro que la niña. Tenía peor aspecto y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Sus labios eran azules, pero aún respiraba. El médico entró en la habitación seguido del Sr. Todd y Toby. Cuando vio el estado de la mujer, su cara se tornó en una mueca muy preocupada y corrió a atenderla. Los mandó salir y atender a la muchacha de fuera con calor.

Toby se ocupó de la mayor parte respecto a la niña. Aún no sabía su nombre, no había llegado a decírselo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó enfadado el Sr. Todd-.

-Salí a buscar un regalo para la Sra. Lovett.

-¿Y le traes un niña? –se mofó-.

-No. Ella estaba en el parque, sin abrigo ni nada. Estaba haciendo una pulsera y le compré una. Pero parecía a punto de desfallecer, así que-

-Pensaste que la Sra. Lovett igual podía cuidarla hasta que pasara la tormenta.

-Su padre la echó de casa y no tiene madre. ¿Qué más podía hacer? –se defendió-.

-Dejarla allí. Por tu culpa, la Sra. Lovett se preocupó demasiado y salió sin coger la chaqueta. ¿Ves el árbol? Estuvo TODA la tarde preparándolo para ti. Tienes suerte de que yo saliera a buscarla. Habría muerto de no ser por mi –lo dijo severamente.

-Gracias, señor… -susurró-.

-Señores –dijo el médico desde la puerta-. Ya tengo el diagnostico.

-¿Sí, señor? –preguntaron ambos-.

-¿Es usted su marido?

-No, señor. Pero soy casi de la familia. En realidad, su único apoyo.

-¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Eres su hijo?

-No… ella me acogió.

-Entonces me temo, que solo podré hablar con el Sr. Todd. ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar privado?

-Por supuesto, sígame –lo llevo a la tienda-. Dígame, ¿es grave?

-Me temo que sí. La Sra. Lovett sufre una Hipotermia Grave. Su cuerpo bajó más de los 30º C (86,0º F). Perdió la consciencia y su pulso es casi indetectable. ¿Qué pasó?

-Se preocupó por el niño y salió sin chaqueta al exterior. Fui a por ella al darme cuenta. Salí tal vez demasiado tarde–dijo apesumbrado-.

-Pero lo hizo, gracias a usted puede que aún sobreviva. Es muy difícil revertir esto y una Hipotermia Grave puede ocasionar en muchos casos la muerte.

-¿Hay tratamiento?

-Bueno… Tiene que conseguir que entre en calor. Debería bañarla en agua tibia. A unos 40º C. Si consigue que mantenga el calor lo suficiente, puede que sobreviva.

-Gracias… -no pudo evitarlo-. ¿Y la niña?

-Ah, sí… Por los síntomas… diría que sufre de lo mismo. Hipotermia Grave. El tratamiento es el mismo. Volveré pasado mañana para seguir ambos casos. Si despiertan, mándeme una carta.

-Gracias, doctor. Voy a por sus honorarios –fue a salir-.

-¡Oh, no! Gracias pero no. La Sra. Lovett es amiga mía desde hace tiempo. No hay necesidad.

-Gracias, de nuevo –nunca había dicho tantas veces esa palabra en un día-.

El doctor se fue y el Sr. Todd se puso manos a la obra. Ella NO podía morir. Y a la muchacha la cuidaría por que parecía ser amiga de Toby, y a la Sra. Lovett le habría gustado que lo hiciera.


	7. Capitulo 7

* * *

** Capitulo 7**

* * *

Estuvo sentado delante de la cama de ella toda la noche, pensando, si sería conveniente que estuviera allí.

Toby hizo lo propio con la niña, que ya había despertado –durante la noche- y ahora dormía en el sofá.

Pero la Sra. Lovett no remontaba y ambos se sentían muy culpables por ello. A Sweeney Todd le parecía que ella estaba cada vez un paso más cerca de la muerte. Cada vez que entraba en la habitación, cada vez que echaba otra manta por encima, esperando que despertara, que recuperara su brillo y alegría naturales, la veía cada vez más pálida. Por la mañana decidió bañarla –como dijo el médico- en agua tibia. Llenó la bañera con agua y espuma hasta arriba. La cogió en brazos y procedió. Con un gran sonrojo y esfuerzo, consiguió desnudarla y meterla en la bañera sin mirarla –no porque quisiera, si no por respeto-. Se mojó debido al chapoteo del cuerpo inerte al caer. Dobló el vestido y se sentó en el suelo, del lado contrario, para poder mirarla a la cara.

Su pelo caía por los hombros, mojándose al final. La espuma la cubría enteramente, creando una mágica atmosfera, tan solo interrumpida por los sollozos de él, que ya creía que la había perdido. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados. Sus mejillas sin color. Su poca respiración. Su corazón casi indetectable. Sus labios azulados. Parecía una muerta en un cuerpo aún vivo. Como sus víctimas, dirigiéndose a una muerte peor que la que daba la navaja.

Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Lágrimas que no había derramado desde hacía 15 años. Ni siquiera cuando supo lo de Lucy, ni lo de Johanna, pero que le hubiese gustado liberar. Se tapó la cara con las manos, derramando más lágrimas. Puso la cara –aún tapada- sobre las rodillas, de una forma parecida a cuando… le había descubierto ella.

Y lo peor, es que estaban en Navidad. Navidad blanca y pura. Navidad de esperanza. ¿Pero que esperanza podía tener él? ¿Quién lo había perdido todo? Precisamente, él perdió a sus padres de la misma forma que la iba a perder a ella, por una estúpida tormenta.

Algo mojó su cabeza. Subió la cabeza asustado, alerta. Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos. Sus mejillas volvían al color. Su respiración se restablecía. Su corazón volvía a latir. Sus labios rosados. ¡Estaba viva!

-¡Sra. Lovett! –se incorporó, acercándose deprisa y midiendo la temperatura en la frente de ella. Ella sonrió apaciblemente-. ¿Qué tal se encuentra? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Quiere algo? ¡Dios mío, Sra. Lovett! ¡Está viva! –dijo todo entre lágrimas.

-Shh… -volvió a acariciarle el pelo con la mano mojada-. ¿Y Toby? –susurró, con la voz ronca-.

-¡Volvió! –exclamó, radiante, después de muchos años-. ¡Trajo una niña! Ella despertó anoche. Creí que se moría Sra. Lovett. Debí salir antes, yo… lo siento muchísimo, Sra. Lovett. ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! –cogió la mano de ella y empezó a besarla, entre sollozos. Ella le miró sorprendida, analizando por primera vez la información. _Toby. Niña. Despierta. Besos. Sr. Todd. ¿¡Salir!?_

-¿Cómo… como que salió?

-Sí, salí a buscarla. No debió salir sin chaqueta –se dio cuenta de algo-. ¡Ahora vengo! ¡Voy a avisar al médico! –y salió corriendo, dejando a una atónita Sra. Lovett.


	8. Capitulo 8 Milagro de Navidad Final

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Final **

* * *

El médico llegó a la casa, y se sorprendió mucho al ver el perfecto estado de la Sra. Lovett, tanto, que lo nombró "_Un milagro de Navidad"._

Él, muy educadamente, le trajo la ropa y las cosas que necesitaría y se retiró a su barbería. Una vez allí, empezó a preparar el regalo de Navidad de ella, ya que ese mismo día, era 25 de Diciembre de 1846.

La Sra. Lovett salió de la tina aún un poco entumecida y fuera de lugar, pero aún así contenta. Una vez se vistió, salió a ver a Toby, el cual la saludó efusivamente y le pidió un millón de veces disculpas. La niña, que también despertó, se llamaba Marie, y la Sra. Lovett la acogió entre su improvisada familia. Cogió los regalos que tenía preparados en su habitación y le dio el suyo a cada uno, justo cuando el Sr. Todd bajaba con el suyo. Él le dio también un fuerte abrazo y un millón de disculpas más.

-Bueno, Sr. Todd, este es para usted –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Aún no se sentía del todo bien, pero no se perdería la cara de él por nada del mundo.

Él cogió la caja con cuidado. Curiosamente, y sin aguantar más, rompió el papel a toda prisa. La caja, negra azabache, tenía una inscripción en la tapa; Sweeney Todd. Ilusionado, la abrió. Un destello le inundó los ojos, para después ver 6 navajas de plata, perfectamente alineadas.

-Vaya, es… precioso –dijo sin salir de su asombro-.

-Adelante, ¡coja una! –se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mientras los niños se arrodillaban en el suelo-.

Cogió la primera, tenía unos hermosos dibujos de ángeles, muy elegantes, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que en el mango, abajo, estaba su nombre grabado en la plata.

-No tenía que haberse molestado. Parecen caras.

-Usted se lo merece , además, pensé, que igual querría estrenarlas después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Me parece una idea brillante –dijo mientras le entregaba el suyo-.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tengo regalo? –dijo ella ilusionada-.

-Siempre, Sra. Lovett.

Cogió el frasquito con cuidado y abrió el tapón. Olió la fragancia que salía.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? ¿Cómo sabía que este es mi perfume favorito?

-Cosas que sé…

-¡Gracias! –y le abrazó-. Y ahora, los niños, bueno, Marie, yo no tengo nada para ti, pero…

-No, está bien –dijo dulcemente-.

-Tome, Sra. Lovett –dijo Toby, tendiéndole la pulsera-.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Gracias, hijo!

-Se la compré a Marie antes de traerla aquí…

-Gracias a ti también Marie

-De nada, jejeje…

-Toma, Toby –ella le dio un libro-. Me contaste una vez que querías aprender a leer… he pensado que tal vez yo te podría enseñar.

-¡Gracias, madre! –dijo Toby, abrazándola con cuidado-.

-Ejem, ejem… -dijo el Sr. Todd, llamando la atención de todos-. Yo… estaba pensando… -se rascó al cabeza-. Tal vez te gustaría aprender mi oficio… Tobías… -la Sra. Lovett le miró radiante. Ella sabía lo que le costaba decir eso. Aunque eso incluía decirle a Toby la verdad-.

-Sr. Todd… ¿usted cree qué…?

-No se preocupe –le quitó importancia-. Él entederá.

* * *

Y este es el final... Espero que os guste. Os lo dejo un poco libre. Al final no Sweenett, ni OOC... pero a mi me ha gustado. Voy a cambiarle el titulo a Milagro de Navidad .


End file.
